Doctor's Activities
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Hariku sebelum dan sesudah dia datang—berbeda.../"Aku Claire, salam kenal!"/—sepertinya mulai hari ini, 2 Spring, hari-hariku akan berubah.../Trent's Pov/DocLaire/Multichap/My first fic on HM Archive, yoroshiku!/Updated!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aktivitasku setiap hari hanya seperti ini; duduk manis di meja putih ini dengan setumpuk berkas dan memeriksa pasien. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Monoton dan membosankan.

Hari ini, aku kembali mengerjakan setumpuk berkas yang berada di meja putihku. Yah, kalau bisa dibilang, berkas-berkas ini, meja putih ini, dan pena yang kugenggam saat ini sudah seperti 'kekasih'ku. Setiap hari menemaniku—tanpa canda tawa, tentu saja.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Haha, nasibku malang sekali, ya.

.

—_SRAK._

.

Elli memasuki ruanganku dengan wajah sumringah. Hei, ada apa ini?

"Dokter, Dokter tahu ini hari apa?" tanyanya riang.

Aku sedikit mengangkat alis kananku, heran. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku datar. Oh ya, aku memang tidak bisa mengubah gaya bicaraku. Dari dulu memang sudah begini—dan wajarkan saja, ok?

"Aduh, Dokter ini. Dokter belum tahu, ya? Hari ini kita semua mendapat tetangga baru, lho! Dia akan menempati peternakan tua itu! Wah, seperti apa ya wajahnya? Laki-laki atau perempuan, ya? Aah, jadi penasaran!" ucap Elli—meracau? Ah, aku tidak tahu.

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu, tetangga baru? Menempati peternakan tua itu?

"Lalu—" aku segera memotong perkataan Elli, "Tunggu sebentar. Elli, ada seseorang yang menempati peternakan tua itu?" tanyaku sembari menautkan alisku—heran.

Eli tersenyum, "Iya. Semoga hari-hari selanjutnya akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!" harapnya sembari tetap tersenyum. "Oh ya, saya permisi dulu. Sepertinya catatan obat saya ada yang kurang, permisi," pamitnya sembari tetap tersenyum.

.

—_KREK._

.

Dia menggeser tirai biru ruangan kerjaku. Aku kembali fokus mengerjakan berkas-berkasku.

'_Ugh, kepalaku pening,' _batinku sembari memijat keningku. Merasa tidak kuat, aku menaruh penaku dan menopang daguku. Aku kembali memikirkan perkataan Elli barusan. Hm, tetangga baru, ya? Aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap banyak lagi. Semoga saja dia—

.

—tidak menghancurkan hari-hariku.

—.—

_**Doctor's Activities**_

**Harvest Moon **_belongs with_ **Natsume**

_**Pairing**_** : ****D**oc**L**aire

_**Prologue**_

_**Warning **_**:**_** OOC**__**, Typo(s), **_**genre nggak nyambung****(**_**orz**_**)**_**, Doctor's **_**/ Trent's**_** POV.**_

_**Doctor's Activities**_© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Idea from **_**: **_**When I'm trying to get red heart of Doctor! **_**X3**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

Sinar mentari pagi ini masuk melalui sela-sela tirai putih di kamarku, sangat menyilaukan mata—bagi yang masih tidur, tentu. Aku membuka mataku. Sedikit berat memang—dan membuatku ingin tidur lagi. Tapi kupaksakan mataku supaya terbuka dan segera bangun dari tempat tidurku. Setelah sedikit pemanasan, aku segera menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin aku bekerja dengan badan yang bau seperti ini, kan?

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera mengenakan kemejaku. Ketika aku mengenakan _headlamp_-ku, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar, Elli," kataku datar sembari memasang jas putihku. Tidak lupa aku menggunakan stetoskop yang biasa kugunakan untuk memeriksa pasien.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu, akan kutunggu di ruang makan, Dok," balasnya sembari menjauhi kamarku.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin. Hm, semua beres. Aku tinggal keluar kamar dan menghampiri Elli di ruang makan. Ususku sudah menuntut asupan gizi dan lainnya. Semoga saja—

—Elli menyiapkan teh relaksasi seperti biasanya.

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

Aku memandang kalender di ruanganku. Hm, hari Rabu, ya? Sepertinya ini hari yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ini untuk sejenak—oh ya, hari ini aku harus mengumpulkan tumbuhan herbal di gunung. Tidak apa, lagipula jarang-jarang sekali aku bisa ke gunung—walaupun seminggu sekali, tetap saja itu jarang.

Aku menyiapkan semuanya dan segera bergegas ke gunung. Pukul 08.00 a.m, waktunya berangkat.

Aku membuka pintu dan berpesan kepada Elli jika ingin keluar Klinik dia harus mengunci pintu Klinik dan langsung menutup pintu Klinikku.

Semoga saja disana tidak ada pengganggu.

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang membawa bawaannya tepat di peternakan 'Clover'—terlihat di papan depan peternakan itu. Dia segera menaruh bawaannya di depan rumah tua itu dan bersandar di tembok rumah sembari melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada. Dia menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh peternakan—yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan.

"Hm? Jadi ini yang dibilang Jack, ya? Peternakan tua milik kakeknya harus kuurus? Dan—oh ya, Jack juga bilang kalau aku harus memulainya dari nol," gadis berambut pirang itu menyeringai, "atau tempat ini akan diubah menjadi taman hiburan. Hm, menarik."

Gadis berambut pirang itu segera membawa bawaannya ke dalam rumah tua yang berada di peternakan 'Clover'. Dia sempat mendesis dengan mimik misterius;

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku juga berguna, Jack Harrington."

Sepertinya hari-hari di Mineral Town akan berubah…

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_ : _**T**_o _**B**__e __**C**__ontinue_—

.

A/N 1 : Ya~! Sekian lamanya saya ingin menulis cerita di fandom HM akhirnya kesampaian juga! XD /nari hula-hula(?)/

A/N 2 : Ini karya debut saya yang pertama di fandom HM dengan pair DocLaire—dengan nekatnya—yang jarang sekali disini. Saya pernah mencari dan hanya mendapatkan empat cerita! Apa itu tidak—err, keterlaluan? :| Jujur saja, saya hampir mau nangis waktu cari DocLaire yang versi Inggris dan Indonesia ternyata lebih sedikit Indonesia. Yang versi Inggrispun tidak seberapa. Mungkin… sekitar tiga puluh kurang? Doc, kenapa peminatmu sedikit sekali? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kena— /dzigh/ /buak/ /crash(?)/ /plakplakplakplak/.

/hening/

KENAPA? QAQ /PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK!/

Padahal, 'kan, Doctor lebih keren… Q_Q /semaunya kau Miharu/

Sudahlah.

Perkiraan saya, cerita ini akan berakhir di belasan chapter—itupun kalau saya tidak kena WB. Maukah anda menunggu? :(

/ngarep/

Maaf pendek, 'kan prolog. Saya ingin memberi gambaran disini bagaimana nanti hidup Doctor berubah karena Claire. Apa menurut anda ini sudah pas?

_Well,_ sebaiknya ditutup saja, ya! Terima kasih bagi yang hanya membaca atau yang mereview, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali! /membungkuk dengan hormat/

Last, saya sebagai author yang baru bermigrasi (?) dari FESI meminta bantuannya kepada senior-senior yang berada disini. _Yoroshiku, ne!_ :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last, mind to click this button?<strong>_

**V**


	2. New Comer?

Aku mengumpulkan _grass_ dan rebung yang tengah tumbuh di dekat _Mother's Hill_. Yah, cukup banyak juga jenis-jenis _grass_ disini—tapi jika _Spring_ seperti sekarang, hanya ada _blue grass_. Tapi yang jelas tidak mungkin aku membawa semuanya. Disini juga ada Gotz—setiap hari dia memang kesini sampai jam 10.00 a.m. Dia juga menjual _grass_ yang dia temukan kepadaku. Setidaknya aku sedikit tertolong.

.

—_Srak. Srak. Srak._

.

Ketika aku sedang memetik _blue grass_ di dekat pohon bekas tebang itu, kudengar suara yang sedikit asing di balik semak-semak. Aku sedikit siaga. Tapi sempat terbesit dipikiranku kalau _mungkin saja itu kelinci yang kebetulan lewat. _Tapi ketika aku melirik kearah Gotz, sepertinya dia juga siaga—terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang serius sembari sesekali melirik ke semak-semak.

_Aku juga harus siaga,_ batinku mantap.

Aku tetap memetik _green grass_ dan berpindah tempat. Aku mendekati Gotz dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Gotz, bagaimana kalau kita menangkapnya?"

Gotz sedikit terkejut, "Kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Gotz menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, berpikir. "Hngh, boleh saja, ayo," ajaknya sembari menyiapkan kapak yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mencari kayu. Aku? ...err, mungkin dengan sepotong kayu yang baru kutemukan tadi sudah cukup.

Kami berdua melangkah mendekati semak-semak. Bunyi itu semakin keras—membuat kami sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Gotz mendekati semak-semak dan mulai membuka semak-semak itu—aku mengikutinya.

.

—_SRAK!_

_._

Semak-semak itu terbuka dengan cepat. Aku dan Gotz segera mengacungkan senjata kami—kapak dan sepotong kayu yang kugenggam. Gotz segera berteriak, "SIAPA, KAU?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dia mulai menyerang Gotz dengan tangan kosong. Gotz menyerahkan kapaknya padaku dan membalasnya juga dengan tangan kosong.

.

—_BRAK. BRUK. DZIGH. BUAK. !._

.

…aku sedikit terkejut, orang aneh itu bisa menyaingi Gotz! Mereka berdua sudah mulai bertengkar semakin hebat (dengan saling menyerang satu sama lain). Karena pertengkaran ini tiada ujungnya, aku segera melempar potongan kayu kearah mereka berdua dan (sangat beruntung) mengenai kepala mereka berdua.

"OUCH!" suara sopran milik orang aneh itu melengking. Tunggu, sopran? Itu suara perempuan!

Aku segera mendekati orang aneh itu dan mencoba membuka topi coklat yang melekat di kepalanya. Dia menolak dengan kasar dan bergerak menjauhiku. Gotz (yang geram dengannya dan aku—haha) mendekati orang itu dan mencegahnya lari dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Gotz menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sekarang buka kacamatamu dan topi coklatmu yang mencurigakan itu!" bentak Gotz sembari memaksa orang itu membuka topinya.

.

—_SRAT!_

.

Gotz menarik topi coklat milik orang mencurigakan itu. Dia (orang itu) tidak sempat mengelak dan wajahnya segera memerah. Huh? Memerah? Aneh. Dan ketika topi itu dilepas, aku dan Gotz terkejut. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya keluar dari topi coklat itu. Dia—

.

.

—perempuan?

—.—

_**Doctor's Activities**_

**Harvest Moon **_belongs with_ **Natsume**

_**Pairing**_** : ****D**oc**L**aire

_**Chapter One**_

_**N**__ew __**C**__omer?_

_**Warning **_**:**_OOC__, Typo(s), genre nggak nyambung (orz)__, Doctor's / Trent's POV, based on HM : MFOMT (maaf, lupa kasih tahu), garis miring dengan kata-kata (/blablablabla/) itu suara hati nurani Trent atau Doctor._

_**Doctor's Activities**_© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Idea from **_**: **_**When I'm trying to get red heart of Doctor! **_**X3**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

"Jadi, siapa kau?" tanya Gotz di rumahnya—aku dan Gotz sedang menginterogasinya. Dia tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya dan—menunduk? Untuk apa dia menunduk? Oh yeah, dia memang salah. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sungguh-sangat-mudah-ini, 'kan?

Gadis itu menatap Gotz dengan sinis, "apa aku harus menyebutkan namaku kepada kalian?"

"Ya," jawabku pendek dengan nada datar.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan. Sekejap, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan bersuara dengan riang, "Namaku Claire, salam kenal!"

—hah? Dia mengucapkannya seolah-olah tanpa beban? Yang benar saja!

"Hoh, Claire. Kau penduduk mana?" tanya Gotz heran.

Gadis itu—Claire—menunjuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, berpikir (mungkin?). "Hm… kalian kenal Jack Harrington?"

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Gotz heran.

"Aku adiknya," jawabnya santai. Aku dan Gotz syok.

"A-adik?" tanya kami serempak. Dia menjawab dengan santai (lagi), "Ya, adik."

'_Berbeda sekali…,'_ batinku heran. _'dia… kelihatan lebih garang.'_

"Lebih tepatnya adik tiri," lanjutnya sembari menopang dagunya. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku tahu, tidak mungkin Jack memiliki adik segarang ini. Kenapa kubilang dia garang? Apa kalian tidak melihat pertarungannya dengan Gotz tadi? Itu jelas-jelas diatas kemampuan perempuan!

"Dan apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Gotz tajam.

"Mengurus pertenakan 'Clover', peternakan tua yang berada di kota ini," jawabnya ringan sembari memainkan jarinya. Tunggu. Apa? Peternakan tua? Jangan-jangan dia itu—

—pendatang baru yang dibilang Elli kemarin?

Tidak, bayanganku tentangnya hancur sudah.

"Oh," Gotz tersentak "jadi kau pendatang baru itu?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut. Aku menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ya."

"Dan kenapa kau berada di gunung pagi tadi?" tanya Gotz lagi.

Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan datar. Aku sebenarnnya ingin pulang sekarang—karena sudah jam 10.00 a.m. lebih. Ini waktuku pulang ke Klinik. Tapi—sepertinya seru(?) melihat gadis itu diinterogasi oleh Gotz.

Jangan anggap aku _norak_, ya. Aku memang jarang bergaul dengan penduduk desa ini.

"Berjalan-jalan," jawabnya pendek.

"Di semak-semak?"

"Aku sedang mencari rebung untuk dijual."

"Ganti pertanyaan," Gotz menopang dagunya dengan malas, "kenapa kau menyerang kami secara tiba-tiba?"

"Hem, refleks," jawabnya santai.

"Lanjut, kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata dan topi coklat itu?" tanya Gotz sembari mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" tanyanya heran. Tentu saja tidak boleh! Kau bisa dikira pencuri, tahu?

Gotz meliriknya dengan tajam, "boleh saja." Jawab Gotz pendek. "kalau kau mau dikejar-kejar oleh Harris, polisi di kota ini," lanjutnya sarkatis. Tepuk tangan untuk Gotz, dia berhasil membuat gadis berambut pirang itu membeku.

Iris biru _sapphire_ itu membelak, "Ha-hah? Po-polisi?"

"Yah, ada polisi disini. Kau tidak tahu, Nona _calon_ Petani?" tanyanya dengan menekankan katanya di 'calon'.

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri sembari menatap horor ke Gotz—membuatku tertawa dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku permisi dulu! Si-siang!" serunya sembari keluar dari pondok Gotz. Gotz hanya menggeleleng pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Gotz, aku pulang dulu. Ada yang harus kuurus. Siang," pamitku sembari keluar dari pondok Gotz. Gotz hanya mengganguk dan kembari mengerjakan pekerjaaanya yang sempat tertunda.

Hm, tetangga baru yang menarik.

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sampai di rumahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia terjerembab di depan pintu rumahnya dengan bersandar di pintu rumahnya. Dia mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah.

Kenapa dia seperti ini, itu yang kalian tanyakan, bukan?

Sekedar info; gadis ini kuat akan segala hal—tapi, hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa dia hadapi.

Polisi.

Kata itu seakan-akan adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Mantra yang menghadapkannya ke distopia pahitnya. Kata yang membuatnya serasa bumi terbelah dua untuknya, menyilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan tidak keluar lagi selamanya.

Dia trauma dengan kata itu—dan mati-matian untuk tidak menemuinya dalam bentuk orang ataupun kata.

Jangan kau tanyakan kenapa dia _anti_ dengan Polisi. Karena dia—

—memiliki kenangan buruk dengan 'Polisi'…

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

Aku masuk ke Klinik dengan perasaan geli. Haha, lucu sekali gadis tadi, bergidik ketakutan dengan kata 'Polisi'. Sudah jelas sekali dia ketakutan, posisinya dia tadi 'kan terpojok sekali.

Aku tidak heran, sih.

Aku meletakkan semua _grass_ yang kudapatkan di _Mother's Hill_ di meja kerjaku. Aku menggumam "Hm, sepertinya banyak juga," sembari membaginya menjadi beberapa kelompok bedasarkan jenisnya._ Blue grass_, rebung. Setelah selesai, aku menaruhnya di kulkas. Lelah, aku mengambil segelas susu dan segera ke ruang praktekku dan duduk di kursi kerjaku.

_Gadis tadi… menarik juga. Walaupun bayanganku tentangnya berbeda,_ batinku sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku mengambil segelas susu yang kuambil tadi dan meminumnya. Aku baru meneguk sekali sampai—

"DOKTEEEEEEEER!"

.

—_BURSH!_

.

Aku langsung menyembur susu yang baru kuminum saking kagetnya. Hei! Apa kau tidak bisa memilih waktu yang tepat, Elli?

Aku menenangkan diriku dan berbicara dengannya, "Hh, ada apa, Elli?" tanyaku datar.

Elli terlihat panik, "Ma-maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Dokter. Ta-tapi ini benar-benar gawat!" seru Elli panik. Hah? Ada apa, sih?

"Apa yang gawat?" tanyaku tenang. Aku membersihkan susu yang kusembur tadi (haha). Aah, memalukan.

"Dokter tahu tetangga baru itu, kan?" tanya Elli dengan panik. "sekarang dia ditemukan pingsan di depan rumahnya. Kebetulan Harris menemukannya ketika dia sedang berpatroli. Sekarang Harris sedang membawanya kesini. Bagaimana ini?"

Aku menatap Elli dengan alis kanan terangkat. Gadis itu? Pingsan? Aneh sekali. Tadi dia segar-segar saja, _kok_.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bagaimana ini?'?" tanyaku datar.

Elli mengatur nafasnya dan menepuk dahinya, "Aduh Dokter… persediaan obat kita habis dan kita hanya mempunyai antidot! Mana mungkin dia diberi antidot, bukan?"

"Kau punya wewangian yang menyengat?" tanyaku sembari meletakkan peralatan untuk membersihkan susu tadi di loker.

Elli menghela nafas, "Stok wewangian kita habis, Dok."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan CPR. Elli, siapkan alat mengukur tekanan darah. Aku akan segera bersiap," ucapku sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

"CPR? Dokter serius?" tanyanya terkejut. Aku menghela nafas pelan. _Elli, dimana-mana dokter harus bisa menghadapi segala situasi, 'kan?,_ aku membatin. Sudah resiko.

"Apa boleh buat. Cepat siapkan yang kusuruh tadi. Aku akan segera kembali," pesanku dari atas. Aku segera memasuki kamar dan mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan nantinya. Ketika melewati meja, aku menemukan benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membuatnya 'sadar'.

"Hm? Sepertinya menggunakan 'ini' bisa juga untuk menyadarkannya," gumamku sembari mengambil 'benda' itu dan membawanya turun. Dalam hati aku menyeringai, sepertinya bisa juga untuk mengerjainya.

Baiklah, saatnya berkerja!

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

Harris segera meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Klinik. Aku sudah siaga segera memeriksanya dengan stetoskopku. Detak jantungnya normal. Aku memasang alat tekanan darah di lengan kirinya, 120-80 MMhg*, normal. Aku membuka kelopak matanya dan memeriksanya dengan senter kecil, normal juga.

Lalu, kenapa dia pingsan?

"Dokter," Elli menyela, "apa Dokter serius memberi CPR kepadanya?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan wajah tenang, "tenang, Elli. Aku sudah menemukan alat yang lebih ampuh untuk menyadarkannya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Elli heran. Aku segera mengeluarkan 'benda' yang kumaksud. "…err, Dokter serius?" tanya Elli sembari _sweatdrop_. Sudah kuduga kalau responnya seperti itu, sih.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Iya, aku serius."

Dengan sukses, Elli _sweatdrop_ lagi. "Err, terserah Dokter saja. Baiklah, saya siapkan dulu minuman hangat untuknya jika dia sadar. Permisi," pamitnya sembari meninggalkan ruang ini—dengan keringat dingin berjatuhan di pelipisnya.

.

—_SRAT._

.

Elli menarik tirai biru agar tertutup. Aku menyeringai, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Aku segera mengenakan masker putihku dan sarung tangan putihku. Perlahan, aku mengambil 'benda' itu dan mendekatkannya ke hidungnya. Belum bereaksi, aku mengangin-anginkannya di hidungnya. Oke, satu, dua, ti—

"GAH! BAU BUSUK APA INI?" teriaknya dengan dramatis. Dia tersadar dan segera melotot kepadaku, "Dokter! Apa yang kamu gunakan, hah? Kaus kaki? Baunya busuk, tahu! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mencucinya, hah?"

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sudah jelas sekali itu _kaus kaki_ milikku. Aku menjawabnya dengan wajah datar, "Yah, baru tiga minggu, kok."

Dia langsung _sweatdrop_. Dia berdehem pelan sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur, "yah, terserah. Tapi terima kasih atas pertolongannya. Aku permisi dulu," ucapnya sembari beranjak dari ruang pasien.

Aku segera menarik lengannya—menyebabkan jarak kami terlalu dekat. Dahi kami berdua saling menempel. Dia terlihat salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah dan mencoba mendorong dada bidangku untuk menjauhinya. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. "Istirahatlah dahulu di sini. Kondisimu belum membaik. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, Claire," kataku dengan nada datar sembari menatap lurus kepadanya. Lagipula, untuk apa salah tingkah dengan pose seperti ini? Tidak ada yang salah dari pose ini, kan?

/_Itu menurutmu, bodoh._/

Eh?

/_Kau ini, buta sekali dengan hal-hal berbau 'kasih sayang', ya._/

Aku membatin, _memangnya apa gunanya?_

/_suatu saat kau juga membutuhkannya, Trent Miller._/

Aku mengabaikan suara hatiku dan kembali menatapnya. Dia terlihat bertambah salah tingkah dan berusaha menjauhi dirinya dariku. Terlihat… manis—_stop_ berpikiran aneh, Trent.

"Le-lepaskan aku, bodoh!" rontanya sembari tetap berusaha menjauhiku. Hei, apa ada yang salah dengan ini?

Aku segera melepaskan cengkramanku dan bertanya dengan alis kanan terangkat, "aneh sekali, meronta-ronta seperti dikejar-kejar polisi."

Dia kembali terbelak, "ja-jangan ucapkan kata itu!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari tetap mengangkat alis kananku. Aneh, apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku?

.

—_BRUK!_

.

Dia terjatuh ke tempat tidur pasien dengan posisi duduk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat syok. Aku duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur dan menatapnya datar, "sebenarnya ada apa?"

Dia mengelus-elus dadanya—mengatur nafas. Elli datang dengan membawa minuman hangat, sesuai dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Eh?" dia sedikit terkejut, "jadi dia tetangga baru yang dibicarakan, ya?" tanya Elli sembari memberikan minuman hangat untuknya. "dewasa sekali..."

"Ya," jawabku datar. _Dewasa? Apa Elli tidak salah lihat?_

Dia menerima minuman hangat dari Elli dengan sedikit gemetar. Dia meminumnya—dan wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Syukurklah. Setidaknya wajahnya tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu?" tanyaku datar sembari menatapnya tajam.

Dia menggeleleng, "tidak."

Aku menghela nafas, memang, semuanya memiliki privasi. Aku tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah memasuki hal itu. Itu bukan hakku. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku memang tidak berhak ikut campur. Tapi, kau harus tetap beristirahat disini seharian. Setelah itu, kau boleh pulang," pesanku datar.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku memposisikan tubuhnya supaya terlentang di tempat tidur dan memberinya beberapa obat. Setelah tertidur, aku segera meninggalkan ruang tidur pasien.

Tetangga yang aneh…

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_—

.

**Pukul 11.30 p.m.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aneh, padahal aku baru saja tertidur sekitar dua setengah jam. Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Padahal aku kemarin kurang tidur karena berkas-berkas itu. Seharusnya aku bisa tidur pulas hari ini—karena tidurku lebih awal dari biasanya, yaitu jam 09.00 p.m.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku segera menyingkap selimutku dan keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas susu di kulkas.

.

—_SIING…_

.

Suasana klinik sangat sepi. Bahkan suara cicitan tikus yang bersembunyi di balik atappun bisa kudengar. Elli? Jelas sekali dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya dengan pulas sembari memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Kenapa aku tahu? Aku pernah melihatnya.

"Nggh, Jack…," igau Claire di ruang pasien. Kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya? Klinik ini sepi jika malam hari.

Jack? Oh, pemuda pengusik itu, ya? Tapi—kenapa ia mengigaunya? Aneh.

"Jack, kenapa…?" dia semakin mengigau tidak jelas. Hah, 'kenapa?'? Apa maksudn— "kenapa kau harus menyuruhku mengurus peternakan tua itu, Jack…? Aku tahu, kau mempercayakannya kepadaku. Tapi… kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkan kami semua…? Bukannya kau berjanji… kita akan mengurusnya bersama-sama?"

Aku syok. Segelas susu yang kugenggam hampir saja terjatuh—jika aku tidak menahannya. Pergi? Dia?

Jack Harrington—meninggal?

"Kenapa, kenapa?" igauan Claire semakin pelan. Suaranya terlihat serak—eh? Serak? Dia—menangis?

Err, turun tidak, ya? Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya. Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi. Kutanya besok saja. Ya, besok saja.

.

—_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_ : _**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinued_—

.

**A/N** **:** Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga! XD

Maaf soal ke-OoC-an Dokter! Saya sudah berusaha se-IC mungkin, tapi—_ngek_, SUSAAH! XO

Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga—nggak nyambung, ya? Ahaha, makannya lebih suka buat _oneshot_ daripada multichap. Kalau multichap ribet—bah—banget. Nggak biasa saya, haha.

Baiklah! Semua Review sudah saya balas lewat PM. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! :D

_**Last words, mind to click this button?**_

**V**


	3. problema  part 1 of 2

[_Spring_ 3 20xx, Clinic]

"Nggh …."

Aku terbangun dengan kelelahan masih bersarang di tubuhku. Aku merenggangkan punggungku untuk sejenak sembari menguap lebar—mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan besar jari-jari sebuah kaleng.

Haha, aku bercanda. _Garing_? Ah, baiklah.

_**Tok. Tok. Tok.**_

"Dokter, bangun. Sarapan sudah siap," Elli memanggilku sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku, "Kutunggu di ruang makan seperti biasa."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengganti piyamaku dengan kemeja putih dan baju 'dinas'ku seperti biasa. Perlahan, aku berjalan keluar kamar dan bergegas ke ruang makan.

"Ah, selamat pagi," Elli—yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja—menyapaku dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. "Sarapan pagi ini Nasi Bambu kesukaanmu, Dok. Oh, dengan susu hangat dan teh relaksasi, tentu."

Dua minuman …?

"Itu pun jika kau mau, Dok. Bisa pilih salah satu, kok," eeh? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Elli? Hebat!

"Err, baiklah," aku mulai mengambil duduk di depan Elli, "Jadi … bagaimana dia?"

Elli ikut mengambil duduk dan menjawab sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh relaksasi kepadaku, "Yah … dia masih tertidur di tempat tidur seperti kemarin. Oh ya, Dok …," Elli memasang mimik khawatir.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana … kabar … Jack?" Elli terlihat kebingungan. "Aku heran, sebenarnya 'kan Jack yang seharusnya ke sini, tapi … kenapa gadis itu?"

Aku tergugu menatapnya. Iya, sih. Walikota bilang kalau Jack yang akan ke sini, tapi … kenapa malah gadis itu, ya? Apa jangan-jangan … igauannya kemarin benar?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi kepadanya?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan menatap Elli, "… mungkin, tapi kita tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja."

Elli mengangguk. Dia terdiam dan angkat bicara, "Baiklah. Nah, ayo kita makan, Dok. Nanti keburu dingin."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai meminum teh relaksasi. Oh ya, aku harus bertanya kepadanya hari ini. Aku tidak mau mati penasaran gara-gara ini.

Harus. Hari ini juga.

* * *

><p>—.—<p>

_**Doctor's Activities**_

**Harvest Moon **_belongs with_ **Natsume**

_**pairing**_** : ****D**oc**L**aire

_**chapter two **_**(**_**part one of two**_**)**

**p**roblema

_**warning **_**:**_** OOC**__ness__, __**t**__**ypo(s)**__, _genre nggak nyambung (orz)_, __**doctor's / trent's POV**__, based on __**HM : MFOMT**__, _fokus ke masa lalu Claire, sedikit _**crime**_dan **bahasa kasar **untuk chapter ini,_**short**_(lagi males ngetik -w- /dor).

_**don't like? don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

_**S T A R T !**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ **—semuanya tertelan dimensi tak bertepi. **]**

**.**

* * *

><p>Claire masih tertidur di tempat tidur pasien seperti kemarin. Aku heran, apa dia sebegitu <em>shock<em>-nya sampai dia tidak terbangun di pagi ini?

Pro kontra.

"Hei, bangun," aku mencoba membangunkannya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "sekarang sudah pagi, sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini, huh?"

_No respons aqquired_. Sial.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Ah sudahlah, jika dia memang belum puas, kubiarkan saja. Aku juga ada berkas yang harus kuselesaikan.

Apa? Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan seperti itu!

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik mengerjakan berkas (yang—sial-benda-ini-benar-benar-menyebalkan) saja.

…

Gadis berambut pirang itu melenguh dengan tidak nyaman. Ia menggelelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan cepat sembari peluh ikut membanjirinya.

(_"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, Jack Harrington!"_

_Pemuda berambut coklat dengan topi biru langit itu berjalan mundur dengan panik. Dia mencoba-coba mencari jalan keluar dari gerombolan (setan) itu dengan membawa adiknya yang berada di belakangnya._

"_Kak—"_

_Pemuda bertopi itu menggeleleng kecil sembari tersenyum selembut mungkin (walaupun itu terlihat benar-benar dipaksakan) dan merespon "—tidak apa-apa, Claire. Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja."_

_Adik pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. Dia menggeleleng cepat dan mencengkram ujung baju kakaknya kuat-kuat, tidak rela melepas kakaknya untuk satu detik saja. Pemuda bertopi biru itu kembali menggeleleng dengan senyuman lembutnya dan melepas cengkraman adiknya. Dia mengambil revolver yang dia tempatkan di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke gerombolan yang berpakaian layaknya orang pemerintah dengan berbagai lencana terpasang di luarnya._

"_Jack Harrington, diduga terlibat dengan transaksi gelap hewan-hewan langka, ikut kami ke kantor polisi," salah satu dari gerombolan (sialan) itu menodong pemuda itu dengan _shotgun "Smith and Watson" M-2 _yang dia pegang saat ini. "Jika kaukabur, kau tahu apa akibatnya."_

"_Tidak akan, karena aku tidak melakukan apapun."_)

Gadis itu semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman—sangatsangat tidak nyaman. Dia bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang-ulang dengan peluh mulai membanjiri seluruh kemeja merah bergarisnya.

(_Salah satu orang berlencana yang paling besar diantara semuanya melangkah maju dan menodongkan _riffle _tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu. Dengan tangan kanannya di balik punggung, dia mengisyaratkan ke anggota lainnya _("Kepung gadis pirang yang berada di belakang pemuda itu dan tahan dia."). _Mereka mengangguk paham dan mulai berpencar._

"_Ikut kami ke kantor polisi, __**sekarang**__."_

"_Demi apapun aku tidak akan mau—"_

_Sebuah teriakan memotong ucapan pemuda itu._

"—_Claire!"_

_Gadis itu menggeliat tidak nyaman di tahanan salah satu anggota berperawakan kekar. Dia menggeleleng pelan, menahan kakaknya agar tidak pergi darinya._

"_Ikut kami atau gadis ini akan kami bunuh."_

"_Kalian … __**brengsek!**__ Apa kalian pantas dipanggil sebagai polisi?" pemuda itu berteriak dengan keras. "Kalian lebih pantas dipanggil seorang __**bajingan**__ daripada seorang __**pahlawan pengangkat keadilan!**__"_

_Orang yang berada di depannya menghela nafas dan berdecak, "Ckckck, maaf Nak, ini tugas kami. Serahkan dirimu atau dia akan kami bunuh."_

"_Kalian benar-benar ..."_

"_Kakak! Jangan dengarkan dia! Pergilah, jangan perduli—uph!" mulutnya tertutup oleh orang berperawakan kekar itu._

"…"

"_Selamat atau … nyawa," orang yang berada di depan pemuda bertopi itu mulai mengacungkan _riffle _miliknya ke arah gadis pirang itu._

"_Jangan … kumohon …."_

"_Satu ..."_

"_Jangan … kumohon … kita bisa bicara baik-baik …."_

"_Dua …."_

"_**Demi Tuhan kumohon jangan lakukan itu kepada adikku!**__"_

"_Ti …."_

_**Bang!**_

"_**CLAIREEEE!**__"_)

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

* * *

><p>Aku mengisi beberapa berkas soal cek rutin mereka. Hm, Jeff … penyakit perutnya masih dia alami ketika hujan. Lilia … kakinya terkadang masih cepat lelah jika berjalan terlalu jauh. Siapa lagi, ya? Oh ya, terkadang Barley ke sini gara-gara rematiknya kambuh. Walikota—Thomas juga sama kasusnya dengan Barley.<p>

Kenapa harus yang tua-tua, sih?

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Ah, hidup dokter memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tapi … ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas itu.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Pena milikku terlempar ke atas saking kagetnya.

_Ugh, benar-benar deh. _Aku hampir saja melempar berkas-berkas ini saking kagetnya. _Heboh sekali dia._

Aku meletakkan berkas-berkas yang tadi kukerjakan di meja dan masuk ke ruang pasien. Dia di sana, dengan tatapannya yang kosong tanpa jiwa.

… kenapa dia?

Dia melirikku dengan tatapan kosong dan berdiri. Dia mengangguk dengan pelan dan berjalan melaluiku tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Kau punya masalah?"

Trent … apa yang kau katakan barusan, sih!

"… tidak, hanya—hm, kau tidak usah tahu," dia menjawab dengan sangat datar dan keluar dari ruang pasien.

_Speaking of …_ "dimana Jack?"

Dia berhenti dengan satu langkah.

"Seharusnya dia yang datang ke Kota Mineral, kan?" aku berjalan mendekatinya sembari memangut dagu, "… kenapa … kau?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa kata sebelum kembali melangkah.

"**Jawab**," aku meneruskannya dengan penuh tekanan.

Dia menggeleleng dan keluar klinik. Aah, tidak sopan! Gadis macam apa dia itu!

"_Kalau kautidak menjawab itu sama saja kau adalah __**pengecut**__,_" aku kembali meneruskan perkataanku dengan penuh kemarahan.

Dia berbalik dan membentakku, "AKU BUKAN PENGECUT!"

… lalu apa?

"… aku hanya menanyakan soal Jack, 'kan? Kenapa kau harus dingin seperti itu?"

Ia tertunduk. Dia menghela nafas lamat-lamat sebelum dia merespon.

"**Dia … sudah pergi.**"

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

* * *

><p>Elli—yang berjalan turun dan bermaksud menemui Trent—terpaku di sana.<p>

_Dia pergi? Jangan bercanda!_, dia berteriak histeris di dalam hatinya. _Dia tidak akan mati! Dia tidak boleh mati! Dia tidak …._

Ia tertunduk menahan kesedihan. Dia menegarkan mentalnya dan menemui Trent sembari mengatakannya dengan mimik serius.

"Apa kauyakin kalau dia sudah … pergi?"

**./.\.**

Terkadang aku berharap aku tidak berada di posisi yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Maksudku pergi itu bukan **mati**," dia menghela nafas lamat-lamat dan menatap Elli dengan kosong, "tapi **terasingkan**."

Terasingkan? Apa yang sudah Jack perbuat? Pembunuhan? Penyelundupan narkoba? Penjualan hewan langka secara ilegal? Atau … ehm, sebaiknya aku tidak usah melanjutkan.

Elli terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Claire—coret, Harrington. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan kaku dan kembali merespon, "kautahu? Semua hal yang Jack tanggung sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya, tapi 'dia'."

… maaf, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kalian.

Claire mengubah pandangannya 180°, menjadi sinis bagaikan antagonis yang biasa kulihat di televisi. Dia membalas ucapan Elli dengan tajam sebelum berjalan keluar klinik—dan membuatku bertambah kebingungan.

"Aku sudah tahu—dan 'dia' itu sebenarnya adalah seorang kenalanmu."

Dan—_**BLAM**_—pintu klinik tertutup.

Aku hanya memandang Elli dengan kebingungan. Raut wajahnya … kembali seperti biasanya; ramah.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini?

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

* * *

><p>Satu kata yang ingin kukatakan kepada kalian: B. O. S. A.N. !.<p>

Aku memasukkan berkas-berkas (sialan) itu ke lemari dan merebahkan tubuhku di bangku kerjaku. Lelah sekali rasanya mengerjakan berkas yang tingginya seperti gunung—oke, berhenti mengada-ada. Aku memandang langit-langit klinik dengan nanar. Maksud gadis—Claire—ups, Harrington—tadi itu apa? Terasingkan? Pelaku? Aah, membingungkan! Apa jangan-jangan dia seorang … agen? Mafia?

Aku bangun dari dudukku dan keluar dari ruanganku. Berpapasan dengan Elli, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Elli, untuk hari ini saja, klinik tutup."

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

* * *

><p>Claire tengah mengawasi dua orang yang berada di klinik itu dari balik jendela. Bukan, bukannya dia penasaran dengan Dokter—yang dia anggap sudah sedikit kurang ajar padanya—itu. Dia—mengawasi sang suster yang selalu tersenyum itu.<p>

Dia bagaikan gadis tak berdosa yang tertutup oleh helai sayap malaikat; suci, dan tak ternoda—**di luar**. Claire tahu soal itu, sangatsangat tahu. Dia bukan gadis _gampangan_ yang seenaknya menebar aurat dan menjual dirinya dengan mudah begitu saja; di luar ia tak begitu, ia suci, ia bermartabat, ia bermoral, ia masih normal.

Tapi sebuah kepalsuan tetaplah sebuah kepalsuan.

_**Pip Pop.**_

Ponselnya berdering pelan dengan getaran kecil di kantung _overall_-nya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, _Acrimony_ di sini."

* * *

><p><strong>..\.**

* * *

><p>Elli tengah melamun di tempat pengambilan obat ketika aku turun dari tangga.<p>

Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Atau … kepikirian soal tadi pagi menjelang siang?

Err, memang, semuanya terasa memusingkan sewaktu mencoba mencerna kejadian tadi, tapi aku penasaran juga. Apa hubungan Elli dengan si Harrington itu? Mereka seperti … memiliki sebuah hubungan yang oh-sangat-rumit.

_I'm curious._

"Elli," panggilku dari atas. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihatku dengan pandangan sedikit heran. "… boleh aku meminta penjelasan akan kejadian barusan?"

Elli sedikit syok untuk sejenak. Ia terdiam sebelum merespon dengan pelan, "um, Anda sungguh-sungguh, Dok?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Elli menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk sejenak, menimang-nimang—sepertinya ia kebingungan mau memberitahuku atau tidak. Menggeleleng pelan, ia bangun dari duduknya, dan bergerak sedikit menuju diriku.

"Um. Baiklah Dok. Bisa Dokter turun, dan pergi bersamaku ke Gereja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan turun dari tangga, dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar Klinik.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>D<strong>__octor's __**A**__ctivities_ : _**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinued_—

* * *

><p><em><span>In Front of Notebook<span>_

Gadis berkuncir kuda beriris coklat gelap itu mengetik dengan fokus di depan laptopnya. Tidak perduli dengan malam yang semakin menjelang, jemarinya terus-menerus menekan tuts-tuts _keyboard_ laptop miliknya.

_Harus segera selesai hari ini juga!_, gadis itu bertekad dengan kukuh. Waktu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain PS—Persona 4—pada hari itu ia ambil sedikit untuk menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. Harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga, harus!

"_Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_**_**" setelah mengetik kata itu, ia menghela nafas. Sudah selesai, Bung! Dia akhirnya bebas!

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia kembali mengecek fanfiksinya sebelum merasa mantap, dan menutup window Microsoft-nya dan menekan tanda X.

Fanfiksi chapter ini resmi terselesaikan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**m**__ind __**t**__o __**r**__n__**r**__?_

**.**


End file.
